The Guardians Shadow
by Totall
Summary: Some don't find those digital monsters all comfy and cuddly.


Pokemon

Journey to another world

I was like any other kid at the time. I had just received my Game boy and my first game. I had always had a fascination about Pokemon. So my parents had asked me some time ago as to which version of the Pokemon game I wanted. So I asked around and I found out that the most recent version that came out was Diamond and Pearl. So since my favorite color was blue, I asked for the Diamond version. Upon my birthday, which was a couple days ago I got my wish.

Once I had it, I couldn't put it down. Every chance I got I was playing that game. One day my mother got fed up with me because I was playing that game more often then I would do my chores. So she sent me down to the local market to pick up some grocery's. I didn't mind since she had asked me to do this several times in the past. Though I had just returned to the house from our local Renaissance fair. Since that was one of our town local tourist traps.

You see my family and me lived at a high elevation and due to this we were more susceptible to bad storms. Another thing was, being so far up meant that there weren't that many trees around. Knowing lightning struck the tallest thing around, people around 6'9" like me were always a little nervous. So I slipped my Game boy into my pocket and headed into town on my bike.

The ride there didn't take all that long since it was only a few miles down the road. Plus having a bike was the fastest way a young guy to travel. So about an hour or so I arrived at the market. I looked up and saw that the clouds were coming in a little quick, so that meant this was going to be a quick shopping trip. I turned on my Game boy and ran into the store. About fifteen minutes later I exited the market but not before the store manager who was a friend of the family told me to ride home like their was a demon on my tail.

For you see the storm was all around me and I needed to get these groceries home before they got wet. But before I could get to my bike a fierce wind picked up and tried to pull my cloak right off my back. So I quickly ran to my bike, and that was the last thing I remember.

As it turned out I didn't make it all the way to my bike before a bolt of lighting struck my Game boy and me. Normally you would think; ok, well that kids crispy as a fried piece of chicken, but instead I wasn't.

When my senses finally returned to me I realized that along with a splitting headache, my body was completely numb. It took a little while for the numbness to dissipate, but finally it went away. That's when I felt the sun shinning down on me and my thoughts raced to find out why the sun was out. When my mind finally got the spider webs swept away I realized that I must have been knocked out and I had slept through the rest of the day and it was the next day. So I slowly opened my eyes and quickly closed them again due to the intensity of the sunlight.

My guess was right however. I probably got knocked out from the lighting and had stayed that way for quite a while. So I opened my eyes a little slower this time, so they could adjust to the sunlight. After my eyes had lost their sensitivity to the sun, next came focus. For when I could open them everything was out of focus. It took my eyes another five or six minutes to fully focus on the tree above me. Once my eyes could focus in on things, I decided that I should probably get home. For I knew that my mother was going to kill me when she found out that I was out all night. Or maybe not, once I explained that I had been struck by lighting. Ya right.

My mom would never believe that. So I thought that the first step would be to get off my ass and start for home. But when I tried to push myself up, my muscles didn't respond. Oh great, my great senses had come back to me, but my muscles were still dead. So I thought well, 'I guess I should just relax and enjoy that warm sun'. So as I lay there in the sun I started looking around. What came next took me by complete surprise. What I saw started to scare me. The trees themselves didn't look familiar to me. I must have been to this market at least a hundred times and I knew the surrounding area like the back of my hand.

The trees looked entirely different from the ones around the store. For the ones around the market were pine and these had thick and broad leaves. How could this be? Then I started to shake as I realized that somebody must have found me unconscious and taken me somewhere. With that my muscles spasmed, as they tried to bring my body into something of a sitting position. Unfortunately they failed miserably. The only thing they succeeded in doing was causing a brief moment of pain. So I relaxed and did a mental check of my body.

Even though my body couldn't move I could still feel, thanks to the sunbeams warming my skin. So I sent shivers down my spine and realized that everything was in order, I just needed to wait until my muscles woke up. Little did I know as to how long that would take.

It took my body the better part of an hour for it to even move a digit of one of my fingers. I cried a little thinking, if it took me an hour to move just a digit of a finger, how long would it take for the rest of my body to wake up? So for the next hour I forced my body to start moving. Thanks to all the sword fighting for dummies I had read in the past, I started the movements to wake up a part of the body that would have gone numb from a strike to a certain point.

So within a couple of hours I was able to push myself into a sitting position. The next thing I realized was that I was still wearing my outfit from the fair. What struck me as weird was that my cloths weren't burned or had scorch marks on them. I wondered how that was even possible? I pushed that question to the back of my mind, as I had to figure out where I was and if I was near my home town.

Finally after three hours of stretching I was able to stand. Just barely. After another hour I was able to walk a short distance without stumbling. So the first thing I decided was to find some help. I looked up and waited for a sign of a bird or something that would at least give me a general direction as to the nearest town or source of water. After waiting for about a few minutes not seeing anything I turned North. Walking for a little while my muscles started to get restless and I decided on a quicker pace.

After jogging for a short distance I heard a scream a little ahead of me. I smiled to myself thinking that after all my training, I was finally going to put my many years of sword fighting to good use. Grabbing onto my swords hilt to preventing it from bouncing, I began to run towards the scream. After running a little distance toward the scream, I came upon a clearing in the forest. In the center of the clearing was a man facing away from me and laughing with his head thrown back. He was of medium height wearing a black shirt with really lose brown pants that came all the way to the ground and his hear was black and he wore a baseball cap of the same color of his shirt.

He stopped laughing and pointed at something and then I heard the scream again. The scream seemed to be coming from somewhere in front of him. So in order to find out what was screaming and not jump into a situation without thinking I moved as quietly as possible around the clearing making sure that I stayed in the shadows. Once I had moved around the clearing I was able to see who was screaming. I was shocked to see what looked like a little girl in a white dress lying on the ground and she was covered in dirt and scratches. Also from this distance I could see that this little girl was bleeding from those several cuts.

Without a second thought I charged into the clearing with my sword drawn to defend the girl. As I was about to reach the young man when I heard him call out an order to a dog that was right by his side for it to attack the little girl. With that, all sense left me and as the large dog was about to leap onto the girl, with a field goal kick that would have landed me a football scholarship I kicked the dogs underside. The dog flew to the other side of the clearing and landing in a heap upon the ground. It took me a second to slow down from running from my hiding spot. Once I did I slowly turned and faced the young man.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He asked me.

"I could ask the same thing about you." I responded "What the hell do you thing your doing, attacking a little girl!"

The young man gave me a strange look as to indicate that he didn't have the slightest idea what I was talking about. Then I turned my sword on him and said.

"If you value your life you will slowly call your dog off and leave this place!"

He just stared at me and replied.

"Not without retrieving what I came for!"

With that he threw what looked like some kind of miniature beach ball past me. At least that's what he thought was going to happen, but I proved him wrong. Faster than he could throw out that ball I reached out and caught it in mid air. I brought the miniature ball around till it was in front of me and looked at it. As it turned out, it was a pokeball. Then I turned and looked closer at what I had thought was a little girl and it turned out that it was a Ralts.

I turned back to him as he called out a command to his dog. This time I was able to see what the dog really was and it turned out to be a Mightena. So without thinking whatsoever, I turned around and with a quick wrist movement sheathed my sword and ran towards the injured Ralts. While on the run I picked up the Ralts without slowing down and fled into the forest. I didn't know how long I ran for, but it must have been quite a while if the pain in my legs were any indication. I knew that I needed to get this little creature some first aid, otherwise it was likely to die in my arms.

So I jumped onto a low branch and quickly started jumping onto into the higher ones. I finally stopped when I had after I had reached the sixth or seventh tree from where I had first jumped from. Panting hard I looked down at the little creature that I was carrying. This little Pokemon seemed to be cut all over it's body so I put my back against the tree and fished out my first aid kit from my hip pouch. It didn't take me long to fix up the Ralts, and once I was done I packed up my first aid kit and put it away.

Once I saw that the little Pokemon was starting to breath a little easier, I started to relax a bit until I heard a cry from that Mightena which brought me back to reality. So I softly placed my hand on its head and said.

"Now you rest here little one, I will take care of that trainer and his Pokemon." As easily I could I placed the Ralts into a nook in a tree branch so it wouldn't fall out of the tree, and I jumped down from the tree and started to backtrack my way to the clearing.

I had seen this done in a dozen movies where the good guy backtracks around the bad guys and surprises them from behind. So I quickened my pace thinking that, that dog would probably be on my tail in a matter of moments. Once I got back to the clearing I turned around and retraced my first steps into the forest, hopping that I would catch up to the trainer before he found the Ralts or that Mightena catch up with me.

It didn't take me that long to find that trainer, due to all the noise he was making from trying to find me under every bush. As quietly as I could, I came up behind him and unsheathed my dagger. Once I was about a few feet from him I jumped and knocked him to the ground. Once I had him on the ground I said.

"If you value your life you will call your dog back here. Oh and by the way don't make any sudden moves otherwise my hand might slip and jab this dagger into your back." I said pushing the dagger a little into his back.

The trainer slowly rose up and gave off some sort of whistle, within a few moments the Mightena appeared. I pushed the dagger a little farther into his back giving him a small needle prick, and said.

"Good, now call your dog back into it's ball. And no sudden moves."

The trainer nodded and reached behind himself and drew forth a pokeball and aimed it at the Mightena and said.

"Return."

With that a red beam shot out of the ball and collided with it. Then the red beam swallowed up the dog, and the beam returned to the ball. With that I said.

"Now if you would be so kind as to throw all your pokeballs into that bush to your right we can start talking."

The young trainer did as he was told and threw all his pokeballs into the bush beside him. Once he'd done this I removed my dagger from his back with the tip slightly covered with blood. Then the trainer said.

"I have done what you asked now let me go!"

I smiled and said.

"You really think after what you did to that Ralts that I would let you walk away from here?"

Once I said that the trainer gave a small shiver and he said.

"Well I guess that you are going to kill me then. If your going to kill me at least have the decency to tell me your name before I die."

I just stood there and then started to laugh.

"No, I wont kill you. But I wont let you off the hook either."

So I picked up his belt with all his pokeballs still attached then turned to him. With a quick strike to the back of his head I rendered him unconscious. The man flopped down face first and a small mound of dirt flew up around him. With that I turned and started heading back to where I left the Ralts in the tree.


End file.
